Nouveau départ
by NicoHP
Summary: Harry revient à Privet Drive déprimé par la mort de son parrain, Dumbledore se sert de lui plus que jamais, pourtant, une chose de bon arrive dans son malheur, comment réagira Harry?


_Bon alors, j'ai eu une deuxième idée de fic que je ferai parallèlement à la première, j'espère que vous aimerez, je la dédie à mes deux meilleures amies qui sont toujours là pour moi._

_Alors, rien n'est à moi à part l'histoire et les personnages qui apparaissent dans les livres._

_Résumé: Harry revient au 4 Privet Drive après sa cinquième et est plus déprimé que jamais, Dumbledore continue à le manipuler et il en a marre, comment réagira le sauveur du monde sorcier? _

_

* * *

_

_"Pensées d'Harry" _

_

* * *

_

**_Chapitre 1:Retour à Privet Drive._**

Le paysage défilait dehors, dans la voiture, le silence était tendu, un garçon, du nom de Harry Potter repensait aux évènements de juin avec tristesse, pour lui, son parrain était mort par sa faute, c'était lui qui avait été au département des mystères, tombant dans le piège des mangemorts, c'était à cause de lui que son parrain était sortit de sa cachette, c'était à cause de lui qu'il avait affronté Bellatrix Lestrange, sa cousine, et était tombé à travers le voile, et plus il y pensait, plus il se convainquait, en plus de tout cela, il avait surprit une étrange conversation qui prenait son sens maintenant dans l'esprit d'Harry, une conversations entre ses "amis".

_"-J'en peux plus Ron de lui, on est obligé de le chercher?_

_-C'est Dumbledore qui nous l'a demandé 'Mione, c'est notre première mission pour l'ordre, tu ne veux pas qu'il soit déçu..._

_-Non, bien sur que non, mais il m'énerve de se croire supérieur parce qu'il a une cicatrice au milieu du front!_

_-Ouai, et nous qui l'aidons, on ne reçoit jamais rien, même pas un gallions..."_

La conversation avait continué, mentionnant Bill, Charlie, Fred et George qui n'avait pas voulu obéir à Dumbledore et le surveiller et tout le reste. Pour les autres personnes de la voiture, ils ressassaient dans leur tête les menaces qu'ils avaient reçues, mais pour eux, cela ne voulait rien dire, pour eux, ce n'était qu'une mascarade... La voiture s'arrêta devant le 4 Privet Drive, tous en sortirent et Harry prit sa malle, la traînant derrière lui, il rentra dans la maison si semblable aux autres de la rue et alla dans sa chambre où il s'écroula sur le lit pour continuer dans ses pensées.

_"Non seulement c'est à cause de moi que Sirius est mort mais si j'ai bien comprit, c'est aussi à cause de moi que mes parents sont morts, que Cédric est mort, c'est à cause de moi aussi que Sirius a été à Azkaban toutes ces années, par la prophétie qui pèse sur mes épaules, chaque nouveau mort sera de ma faute, car je ne tuerai pas Voldemort assez vite, je suis immonde, abjecte,..."_

Alors qu'il se perdait à nouveau dans ses pensées, une lettre lui parvint, son nom était inscrit sur le dos de l'enveloppe, il l'ouvrit lentement et il aperçut qu'elle venait des gobelins de Gringotts, elle lui signalait que vu la mort de monsieur Sirius Black, il hériterait de sa fortune à sa majorité et que celle-ci lui reviendrait en même temps que l'héritage des Potter. A ce moment là, son oncle rentra dans sa chambre, ne l'ayant pas remarqué, Harry ne remarquait pas qu'il lisait par-dessus son épaule. Rendu à la fin, il regarda son filleul, menaçant.

-Tu aurais pu nous mettre aux courants de cet héritage!

-Je l'ignorais moi-même.

-Au moins, tu auras le droit de nous dédommager notre immense bonté à moi et à Pétunia, n'est ce pas?

-Votre immense bonté? Pour m'avoir hébergé? A oui, c'est vrai, je ne fais pas vraiment partie de la famille, il faut donc que je paye car on m'a obligé à rester ici!

L'oncle Vernon fut un instant décontenancé par les propos d'Harry mais se reprit vite.

-Ah oui, on ne t'a jamais obligé à rester!

-Pas vous, car sinon, je serais parti depuis longtemps, croyez-moi! Non, le vieux fou manipulateur... N'importe quelle famille de mon monde voudrait m'avoir parmi eux mais il insistait chaque fois pour que je reste ici. Alors que j'étais indésirable.

L'homme resta carrément sur les fesses par les propos de l'adolescent.

-Qu'est ce... Qu'est ce que... Pourquoi n'importe quelle famille de ton monde voudrait t'avoir parmi eux?

- Simplement parce qu j'ai éradiqué Voldemort a mes un an, chose qu'aucune personne n'avait réussi à faire jusqu'à là, même pas le directeur, sauvant par là tout être vivant.

L'oncle du garçon ne savait plus que dire, il avait sous son toit une personne qui l'avait sauvé lui et sa famille, que quiconque rêve d'avoir dans sa famille, qui avait une petite fortune non négligeable, qui avait sauvé son fils l'année dernière si il en croyait sa femme et enfin qui devait être idolâtrer par plein de gens, et lui, Vernon Dursley, un homme assez intelligent, le traitait comme un moins que rien...

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par un hibou noir qui entrait dans la pièce, il vit son neveu prendre la lettre, blanchir, et trembler tout en l'ouvrant.

**"Cher monsieur Potter, veuillez prendre note du résultat de vos buses, brevet universel de sorcellerie élémentaire**

**A: Acceptable; E: Effort Exceptionnel; O: Optimal / T: Troll; P: Piètre; D: Désolant**

**Potion: O**

**Métamorphose: O**

**Sortilège: O**

**Soin aux créatures magiques: O**

**Astronomie: O**

**Botanique: O**

**Histoire de la Magie: O**

**Divination: E**

**Défense contre les forces du mal: O avec les félicitations du jury pour votre excellent patronus **

**Vous avez brillamment passé vos buses, vous pouvez dès à présent utiliser la magie.**"

Harry fit un grand sourire, chose qui ne lui était plus arrivée depuis que son parrain était mort. Son oncle, ayant réfléchit pendant que son neveu lisait sa lettre, considérant le fait qu'il n'avait rien fait pour être ce qu'il était et que ça pouvait être un avantage pour certaine chose, prit la parole d'un air hésitant.

-Bon alors, je venais euh... te remercier de ce que tu as fait en juin dernier pour Dudley...

-C'est rien...

Il le dévisagea du regard son neveu avait dit cela sur un air de dire que cela n'était "vraiment" rien, que risquer de se faire renvoyer de son école où il était idolâtrer pour rester ici et être traîter en esclave était totalement normal. Il prit alors conscience jusqu'où sa peur de la magie l'avait menée, et il eut honte, honte de ce qu'il avait fait, honte des fresques que le garçon portait, honte d'avoir obligé sa femme à être ignoble et honte d'avoir apprit à son fils sa faiblesse, il passa son regard sur la chambre pleine de jouets cassés, abîmés, sur le lit défoncé, sur les étagères croulantes, sur l'armoire délabrée, sur la table de nuit détériorée, le réveil rafistolé. Et il prit sa décision, sa décision de changer ça, même si il ne pouvait oublier les horreurs qu'il avait commises, il pouvait au moins se rattraper.

-Allez viens en bas et mets tes meilleurs vêtements...

Harry resta là, les yeux exorbités, son oncle avait observé sa chambre, l'avait étudié du regard après l'avoir remercier et après il lui disait de descendre après avoir mis ces meilleurs vêtements, son oncle avait parlé d'une voix, blessée, triste, désolée et... polie? Il s'exécuta néanmoins et retrouva son oncle à côté de sa tante en bas qui le regardait les larmes aux yeux, à sa grande surprise, elle se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant.

-Pardon, pardon, je suis tellement désolée! Je n'avais jamais remarqué, c'était la jalousie, je... Pardon...

Il regarda son oncle et sa tante comme si ils étaient des extraterrestres, finalement il parla, mais ce ne fut pas ce à quoi les Dursley s'attendaient apparemment, vu que leurs yeux devinrent plus gras que ceux d'Harry.

-Ben ... De quoi?

Ce fut sa tante qui lui répondit d'une petite voix, une simple phrase, mais qu'il retiendra à jamais.

-Pour t'avoir traiter comme ça, comme un monstre... C'est nous les monstres...

Désemparé Harry parla d'une voix calme, neutre et résolue.

-Vous savez, vous, vous ne cachiez pas vos sentiments pour moi, vous ne vous servez pas de moi pour ma célébrité ou pour servir d'arme pour plus tard...

-Mais, c'est tout de même horrible!

La voix de la tante Pétunia était horrifiée.

-Au moins, vous, je sais depuis le début que vous me détestez, haïssez, pas comme eux en qui j'ai placé ma confiance... Je ne suis qu'une arme, un bon à rien après tout...

Une gifle arriva sur sa joue, sa tante avait levé la main sur lui, elle lui déclara d'une voix sure d'elle.

-Je te défends de dire une chose pareille, c'est vrai, nous te détestions, te haïssions même, mais c'était la terreur, la jalousie, Harry, nous nous sommes rendus compte de ce qu'on a fait, on a honte, pardonne nous Harry, permet nous de te montrer qu'on est désolé...

Le jeune homme la regarda calmement, elle et son oncle, prenant son temps, finalement, il acquiesça, sa tante le remercia tout en resserrant son étreinte, il s'y sentait bien, s'était une étreinte maternelle, mais elle était différente de celle de madame Weasley, peut-être car elle était vraie celle-là, son oncle sourit tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux...

-Allez viens Harry, on va commencer par t'acheter tes vêtements et du nouveau mobilier pour ta chambre.

Harry se sentait bien et se sentit renaître, il avait perdu Sirius et ça le rendait malheureux mais en même temps, il avait trouvé une famille qui l'aimait, l'aidant à accepter plus facilement la mort de son parrain. Ils allèrent tout les trois au magasin, Dudley étant chez Piers. L'oncle Vernon le déposa là avec sa tante et partit s'occuper des meubles. La vendeuse les accueillit d'un ton hypocrite.

-Bonjour, vous désirez?

-Je désire refaire entièrement la garde-robe de mon neveu, pull, pantalon, t-shirt, pyjama, short de bain, caleçons, tout.

-En quelle couleur et quels tissus?

-Hmm... Jeans, lin, cashmere, coton, le reste vous voyez et pour les couleurs, je ne sais pas, que préfères tu, il faudrait néanmoins éviter le rouge, ça ira moins bien avec tes yeux.

-Hm... Noir, vert, gris, bleu foncé, ce style-là.

La vendeuse acquiesça et partit dans les rayons chercher ce qu'il fallait, elle revint avec une montagne d'habits qu'elle donna à Harry en lui ordonnant d'essayer, ce qu'il fit aussitôt, montrant le résultat à sa tante qui lui donnait son avis. Quand ils ressortirent du magasin, ils portaient tout deux une vingtaine de sacs. La voiture de son oncle revint, ils montèrent dedans et il tendit une boîte à Harry. Celui-ci ma prit et l'ouvrit, il fut surpris d'y trouver des lentilles de contact.

- Elles ne dureront qu'une semaine mais j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller dans ton monde voir si il n'y avait rien de mieux pour ta vue...

-Je suis d'accord moi mais ça risque d'être ennuient et dangereux à cause de Voldemort et des mangemorts...

-Pourquoi ennuyant?

-Ben... Tout le monde me pointe du doigt, une fois, Malfoy, un garçon de mon école arrogant et jaloux m'a fait la remarque que je ne pouvais même pas rentrer dans une librairie sans faire la une des journaux, ce qui est vrai strictement vrai.

Sa tante émit un petit rire.

-Et les déguisements, ça sert à quoi tu crois?

-Ben, ma cicatrice n'est pas très commune... C'est de la qu'on me reconnaît la plupart du temps...

-Du font de teint suffira, je pense... A quelle heure viennent les installateurs?

-Dans une heure.

-Je pourrais garder quelque petite chose, maintenant que j'ai passé mes examens, je peux faire de la euh...

-De la magie? Oui, tu pourras garder ce que tu as envie, mais tu es sur de savoir les réparer?

-Oui, vous pourrez regarder si vous voulez.

Les deux adultes acquiescèrent et une fois dans leur maison, tous montèrent, Harry sortit la baguette de sa poche sous le regard légèrement peureux des membres de sa famille et le dirigea vers un ordinateur cassé, il murmura la formule réparo et les fissures de l'écran se reconstituèrent sous les yeux admirateurs des Dursley. Il continua ainsi avec une tour, un lecteur mp3, une télévision, une playstation et un réveil.

-Vous voulez que je répare autre chose pour Dudley ou pour vous?

-Non merci, ça ira mon garçon.

La porte claqua et un puissant "chuis rentré" retentit, Pétunia descendit accueillir son fils et lui expliqua la situation, si celui-ci le prit mal au début, lorsqu'il sut qu'il pouvait réparer certain jouet, il se dit que le don n'était pas si mauvais et haussa les épaules. Dans sa chambre, Harry cachait ses affaires pour ne pas qu'un des déménageurs ne tombe dessus, tout en parlant pour la première fois avec son oncle de son monde, de Poudlard, de ses anciens amis, du directeur et de Voldemort, il venait de lui résumer sa vie dans le monde sorcier... Son oncle finit par donner son avis au bout d'un certain temps.

-Tu sais, je ne pense pas que tous soient comme ton directeur ou comme tes amis, tu devrais prendre contact avec le loup garou là, Rémus Lupin, et lui dire ce qui arrive, pour lui, tu es le dernier rempart avec les maraudeurs et il tient sûrement à toi, si tu veux, on l'invitera une fois, le vieux fou n'en saura rien, et je pense que si tu veux vraiment venger ton parrain et accomplir cette prophétie, tu devrais t'entraîner pendant les vacances, vraiment, dans toutes les magies connues, et créer ton ordre qui agira en fonction de ce que tu crois. Je pense que tu peux demander l'avis de Rémus, et il y a aussi cet... elfe de maison, je suis sur qu'il serait ravi de travailler pour toi et t'aider dans une entreprise tel que celle-là.

-Et il pourrait aussi aider tante Pétunia à faire la cuisine et le ménage, il en serrait ravi.

Alors qu'il parlait, un crac retentit et Dobby apparu sous leurs yeux. Ils parla d'une voix rapide et apeurée à Harry, ne remarquant pas la peur qu'il avait lui même causée à l'homme.

-Harry Potter doit faire attention, Poudlard devient dangereux avec le directeur, il parle d'envoyer Harry Potter au combat et après récolter toute sa célébrité en le tuant. Le directeur est un mage noir, il veut tuer Harry Potter, il veut avoir plein pouvoir... Et il a chassé le phœnix par sa méchanceté, le phœnix des directeurs, celui qui devait surveiller pour que les directeurs ne deviennent pas avides de pouvoirs, il a caché son identité, il a caché sa méchanceté... Dobby est un méchant elfe de maison, il a espionné et raccusé

-Dobby, calme toi s'il te plait, pour commencer, je voudrais te demander si tu acceptais d'être mon elfe de maison...

-Oui, monsieur Harry Potter est trop gentil, Harry Potter, maître du méchant Dobby? Oui, monsieur, j'accepte

-Parfait, Bon, je crois que j'ai comprit en gros, merci de m'avoir prévenu et ça ne fait rien si je ne te paie pas pour l'instant, je dois aller à Gringotts encore..

-Non, ce n'est rien, monsieur.

-Je te présente dans ce cas mon oncle que tu as effrayé en venant... Viens en bas, je vais te présenter ma tante et mon cousin... Tu viens oncle Vernon?

A ce moment, la sonnerie de la porte retentit et Harry demanda à Dobby de devenir invisible un instant pour ne pas que les moldus ne le voient, celui-ci s'exécuta, heureux, et vit des hommes monter et prendre ce qui n'était pas cassé, ils montèrent ensuite un lit, un miroir, une armoire, un bureau, une table de nuit, des étagères, un meuble de TV, une chaise de bureau et même un fauteuil crème. Dobby rangea les objets d'Harry à la demande de celui ci, puis, ils descendirent et présentèrent Dobby au reste de la famille, Pétunia qui était occupée à faire le repas sursauta quand elle vit la créature faire disparaître le tout et faire réapparaître les plats prêts sur la table, avec une nappe, des bougies et tout.

-C'est formidable, à table, mais où vas tu manger?

-Dobby mangera après madame, merci de penser à Dobby.

-Où dormira t il?

-Hmm... Bonne question Harry, je pense... Enfin, je ne sais pas, il reste le lit de camp et plusieurs vieilles choses dans la cave, peut être pourriez vous arranger ça avec la magie et rendre ça habitable pour qu'il puisse dormir dedans?

-Une cave pour Dobby tout seul? Juste Dobby? Oh merci, monsieur Dursley est trop bon, presque autant que Harry Potter! Je peux y aller?

Harry acquiesça et l'elfe transplana dans un crac sonore...

* * *

_Voila, c'est finit, j'espère que vous aimez, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, comment vous voudriez que l'histoire évolue ou comment pourrais je m'améliorer._

_Salut._

_Nico. _


End file.
